


My Chest is Collapsed and My Ribs Scattered

by pandemoniumexe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sad, it was one am and I was having an anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniumexe/pseuds/pandemoniumexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crush went his chest.</p>
<p>Collapsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chest is Collapsed and My Ribs Scattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Once Was In Our Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136221) by [semi_automatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic). 



 

  
_Collapsing_.

Thats the only thing he could focus on. That one word.

_Collapsing_.

He tried to distract himself, anything to distract himself, but nothing could stop his thoughts.

His chest, his skull, his shoulders. caving in on themselves. His bones were brittle chalk, shattering and piling in his stomach.

He choked, sobbing.

The time josh brought him sidewalk chalk and they lay on the ground. Colorful swirls. Sunsets. Gentle tears. Laughing until his chest ached.

_Josh_.

Everyone was gone. The memories that used to make him smile were now black and blue and raindrops.

Josh liked the rain. Josh had kissed him in the rain.

_Crush_. Went his chest.

_Collapsing_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fan fiction uploaded!
> 
> But also not yay :/ sad fic
> 
> (SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!)


End file.
